


Я (не) вернусь

by Achernar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Я (не) вернусь

Адмирал Тали’Зора проснулась ещё затемно – Тиккун ещё только собирался выкатиться из-за дальних скальных массивов и едва-едва окрашивал их в бледно-розовый. Чуть позже розовый перейдёт в полупрозрачный оранжевый, ещё позже, после того, как Тиккун окончательно поднимется над горизонтом – в красно-рыжий, оттенка тех квадратных декоративных кирпичей, которыми геты оформляли фасады домов желающим.  
Дом Тали остался таким же, каким был построен – безликой серой коробкой из композитов с низкой теплопроводностью, в которой не жарко даже в полдень, и на этом её достоинства заканчиваются.  
Тали в общем-то было всё равно, где спать – а любоваться… у неё времени и на красоты Ранноха-то не было, какие уж тут дома…  
И хорошо, что не было.

*  
 _– Окна будут выходить… сюда.  
Тали хихикает и чувствует себя дурой. Кила… какие окна. Половина Галактики в огне и из последних сил отбивается от Жнецов, её народ ведёт затяжные бои с гетами и отнюдь не выигрывает – что бы ни говорил Геррель. Она не может позволить себе наивность, она – адмирал…  
– Красивое место. Похоже, у тебя будет много конкурентов.  
Тали вздрагивает. Шепард не смеётся – ухмыляется, но это явно от того, что смотрит прямо на Тиккун, щурится так, что глубокие шрамы на щеке, кажется, сейчас лопнут… Тали ловит себя на том, что попросту пялится, и отводит взгляд.  
И пропускает момент, когда Шепард ловит её за руку. У людей широкие ладони, крупные, выделяющиеся суставы и слишком много пальцев – пока не привыкла, это казалось довольно неприятным… Её руки почти теряются в его, вырываться бесполезно – не то, чтобы Тали этого хотелось, она просто знает, из интереса проверяла когда-то.  
– Это начало, Тали, – говорит Шепард.  
Щурится, ухмыляется – в глазах бликует красное, неживое – и вкладывает ей в руки гладкую гальку родной планеты.  
Это начало. У её дома будут красные стены, и окна будут выходить на восточную сторону. У их дома._

*  
Уником издал задушенный писк и в очередной раз запустил заставку загрузки – у Тали почти начала кружиться голова от пляшущих по кругу сегментов мозаики, которые по задумке программиста должны были собираться в нехитрую картинку, обозначая процесс загрузки.  
Руки бы вырвать тому, кто придумал это мельтешение, надо перепрограммировать на что-нибудь более статичное.  
Когда проклятый уником изволит включиться… О, Кила, да что за дрянь!  
Техника полетела ещё вчера около полудня – просто отрубились все системы, от простейшей частной электроники вроде наручных маломощных уникомов до системы контроля орбитальных спутников межзвёздной связи. Геты, обитавшие в орбитальных станциях, прислали отчёт об абсолютно идентичном сбое на каждой, и это было очень странно. Как будто какой-то очень объёмный массив вирусных данных одномоментно перегрузил все системы Ранноха.  
Тали примерно прикидывала необходимый объём – нужна была одновременная атака десяти-одиннадцати Жнецов, но сейчас в системе Тиккуна был один-единственный Жнец, да и тот занятый на отладке свежепочиненного ретранслятора…  
Тали не глядя отшвырнула безнадёжно зависший уником на кровать. Всё катилось к чертям – глупое человеческое выражение…  
Оранжевые лучи поднимавшегося над горизонтом Тиккуна ползли по безжизненно-серой стене.

*  
 _Тали не считает себя ксенофилкой – Кила, она никогда, никогда не была ксенофилкой! Ей всегда нравились кварианцы, и только…  
И только.  
Тали думает, что она дура – это всего лишь помощь члену команды и забота о комфорте команды, что бы она ни пыталась, что бы она ни хотела домыслить. Любой капитан на месте Шепарда интересовался бы, всё ли у неё в порядке. И это, и всё, что она умудрилась принимать за «знаки внимания» – Кила, как будто она вообще знает, что для людей знаки внимания, а что нет, у этих людей вообще ничего не разберёшь!..  
– Есть минутка?  
Тали подпрыгивает на месте – в буквальном смысле. В инженерном отсеке всегда шумно: монотонно гудит масс-ядро, работают механизмы, разговаривают и ходят, шумно раскрывая двери, церберовцы… Шепард ходит тихо, как будто всегда крадётся – хотя может и не как будто.  
У кварианцев нет и быть не может понятия «личное пространство», но Шепард стоит слишком близко – Тали пятится назад и натыкается задом на консоль. Отступать некуда.  
– Ээээм… да, я тут немножко… двигатель… показатели двигателя, надо проверять…  
– Они справятся, – обрывает её Шепард, кивая в сторону притихших – наверняка подслушивающих – церберовских инженеров.  
Они, может, и справятся, а вот Тали – нет. В гермокостюме жарко технически не может быть, но ей кажется – жарко и ещё как, и даже густой уютный звук вибрации ядра, к которому они подходят, не успокаивает.  
Она сказала лишнего, в прошлый раз она сказала лишнего, это вовсе не было знаками внимания, и уж лучше она сама скажет Шепарду, что всё это было ошибкой…  
– …ужасным непрофессионализмом и эгоизмом, я не должна была так говорить… – Тали кажется, что она уже и сама не понимает, что несёт.  
– Ты нужна мне. Я не собираюсь отказываться от своих слов.  
Шепард смотрит почти зло – неживые красные блики, просвечивающие сквозь… как это у людей называется, у них очень странные глаза… Радужка?..  
Тали хочется плакать и смеяться одновременно._

*  
Уником отключился – Тали ещё вчера ковырялась в его начинке, не найдя ни единой неисправности, просто объём поступающих непонятно откуда данных был слишком велик для маломощной «игрушечки»…  
Хуже всего было то, что связаться с другими системами и узнать, только ли у Тиккунской такая проблема, теперь было невозможно – с собственными спутниками-то получилось связаться только благодаря гетам, и можно было только строить теории на основе полученной от них информации или ждать, пока поток данных снизится хотя бы до максимума, который вытягивала система контроля…  
Или…  
Адмиралу необходимо планировать все действия на два шага вперёд. Адмиралу нельзя поддаваться эмоциям – хотя очень хотелось.  
Перебои в электронике лишали Тали возможности работать на износ. Перебои в электронике лишали Тали возможности не думать.  
За окном пронзительно верещали проснувшиеся дневные летающие ящеры, и кто-то из соседей – Тали не узнала по голосу – громко жаловался на программируемую электроплитку, явно сдохшую вместе со всем остальным.

*  
 _Руки уже не трясутся – в общем-то, Тали их и чувствует не особо, ощущение скорее, как будто она смотрит со стороны на собственные руки, почему-то сжимающие полированную «похоронную» табличку с выгравированными двумя словами.  
Коммандер Шепард.  
Какая глупость. Зачем хоронить того, чьё тело не нашли – ведь не нашли же, не получили неопровержимых доказательств, вот когда отец умер – тогда да, Тали видела тело собственными глазами, и надеяться было не на что, но сейчас, сейчас-то… Нет-нет-нет, Шепард не мог просто так умереть, он обещал, что вернётся, обещал, что построит ей дом на Раннохе…  
Он ничего не обещал.  
Тали делает два шага вперёд, неуклюже натыкаясь на постамент пальцами ноги, и не может – не может, о, Кила! – прикрепить эту дурацкую табличку. Как будто этим она признает свою капитуляцию.  
Как будто этим перечеркнёт смутные остатки надежды.  
Как будто… как будто это что-то изменит, в самом деле.  
«Оттуда» не возвращаются, по крайней мере, не дважды. И дом на Раннохе строить ей будут геты – как и все остальным кварианцам.  
Тали и хочет заплакать, да только не получается – и проклятая табличка на обелиске видна до омерзения чётко. Коммандер Шепард. Точка. Капитуляция._

*  
Уником почему-то сам запустил перезагрузку – видимо, система оказалась забита настолько, что даже корректно отключиться не смогла. Перезагрузка, ошибка, перезагрузка, ошибка, пере… От крутящейся мозаики и правда уже голова закружилась. Тали раздражённо ткнула в первый попавшийся сегмент, пытаясь запустить ручную перезагрузку – то ещё сомнительное удовольствие мучительно и долго состыковывать почти ничем не отличающиеся сегменты.  
Хотя тут простой алгоритм – под командованием Шепарда приходилось вручную взламывать коды и посложнее, и под пулями, и…  
Тали с размаху запустила уником в стену – всё равно перегорит цепь питания от такого количества перезагрузок – туда ему и дорога, она потом всё переберёт, спаяет новую цепь, потом, когда разберётся, что это за вирусная атака, и как её заблокировать, потом, когда у неё получится связно думать – и главное, думать о правильных и привычных вещах, как и подобает адмиралу…  
Уником шлёпнулся на пол и неожиданно булькнул входящим вызовом.  
Глюк?..  
Уником настойчиво мигал входящим – что, может, и систему контроля спутников скинуть откуда-нибудь? Глядишь, и она заработает… Тали нервно хихикнула.  
Видеосвязи не было – экран загорелся синим, но изображение не дал.  
– Адмирал Тали’Зора вас Нормандия слушает.  
– Тали?.. Тали, слышишь меня?  
Помехи были слышны лучше, чем голос, но этот голос Тали ни с чьим бы не спутала. Эту фальшивку – Шепард умер. Шепард давно умер. Почти год назад.  
Эту чью-то ужасную, идиотскую шуточку…  
– Тали? Бл… наставили охранок, не пробиться… Тали! Слы… – Шепард… голос Шепарда в уникоме стал громче, но помехи всё равно перекрывали часть слов. – …ва дня!  
– Слышу, – неворочающимся языком выговорила Тали. – Вы ответите за эту выходку. Я сообщу правительству Альянса. Я сообщу Совету…  
Голос Шепарда усмехнулся сквозь помехи.  
– Я и сам им сообщу, как толь… разберусь, как не вешать целую систему одним звонком… О, так лучше?  
Помех почему-то резко стало меньше. Тали панически оглянулась на окно, вот только отступать было некуда. Она – адмирал, ей с этим разбираться, и неважно, какие личные мотивы и чувства тут могут быть замешаны, она никому не позволит использовать…  
– Послушай. Я понимаю, что ты мне сейчас не веришь, но хотя бы послушай. Катализатор…  
Тали и хотела бы поверить. Катализатор, управляющий Жнецами. Шепард, ставший новым Катализатором – о, как это замечательно объясняло то, что Жнецы не только отступили, но и починили ретрансляторы и остались за ними следить… О, как это замечательно ничего – ничего! – не объясняло.  
Тали и хотела бы поверить – но не адмиралу верить в сказки.  
Тали и хотела бы не быть адмиралом в этот момент – но…  
– Отлично. Ты мне всё равно не веришь? – с очень шепардовскими интонациями сказал голос в уникоме.  
Тали зачем-то отрицательно покачала головой, забыв про отсутствие видеосвязи.  
– Шрам на внутренней стороне бедра, от ожога. Ну? Так веришь? Или пока меня не было, его успел увидеть кто-то ещё?  
– Разумеется, нет! За кого ты меня…  
Тали запоздало прикусила язык. Голос Шепарда… Шепард… тот, кто себя за него выдавал…  
Шепард усмехнулся.  
– Ты не сменила имя, мисс вас Нормандия.  
Тали бессмысленно помотала головой. Слова не шли, собравшись комком, распирающим горло – сейчас лопнет, и не вдохнуть, совсем как когда она подхватила на что-то жуткую аллергию, заработала отёк дыхательных путей и едва не умерла. Не сменила, даже не думала сменить, даже на гордое и заслуженное «вас Раннох» – её дом был не здесь, дело было даже не в корабле, просто после смерти Шепарда у неё вообще больше не было дома, куда можно было бы возвращаться…

*  
 _Тали не чувствует боли, только где-то на краю сознания бьётся досадливая мысль, что точно будет заражение. Если, конечно, после этого боя вообще ещё что-то будет.  
Шепарду не её надо было брать с собой – два инженера со сходными специализациями в одном отряде – это вообще-то глупость и излишество, это она, она во всём виновата, это она оказалась слишком слабой и медленной, и теперь вместо того, чтобы сражаться дальше, стала только помехой…  
У Шепарда распорота щека – поверх всех шрамов, кровь на просвечивающем неживом, красное на красном.  
– Живи, – выплёвывает он, вытирая кровь грязной перчаткой. – Построй себе дом на Раннохе.  
Тали впервые за всю эту войну кажется, что он может – действительно может не…  
– У меня есть дом…  
Вега тащит её в «Нормандию», и сопротивляться уже нет сил.  
– Вернись ко мне, – шепчет Тали. Или кричит – голос срывается, в ушах как будто натолкана вата – то и контузия, то ли началось заражение. – Только вернись.  
Шепард слышит её – она знает, она видит, что он слышит – и ничего не отвечает, отворачивается молча.  
Нет времени на обещания.  
Нельзя обещать то, что не сможешь выполнить?.._

*  
Уником замигал красным – перегрузка систем, слабенькая электроника не выдерживала подаваемой мощности, сейчас замкнёт и…  
– Не сменила, – выговорила Тали. – У меня есть только один дом.  
– Я сейчас уйду, – сигнал перегрузки замигал чаще. – Свяжусь с Альянсом, разберусь, как ограничивать мощность сигнала, чтоб не получалось каждый раз так, потом – с Советом и с вашей Коллегией. Мне понадобится какая-нибудь платформа, которая выдержит такие программные мощности, – уником хрустнул и выдал длинную серию помех. – …не в Жнеца же переселя… Чёрт, Тали, ты слы…  
– Я слышу. Я… не знаю, что сказать. Уником сейчас замкнёт. Не…  
«Не уходи».  
Нет, это было бы слишком глупо – она даже не уверена до конца, что вообще верит, что это не чья-то жестокая шутка. Или верит. Или адмиралу не позволено верить в глупые сказки про возвращение с того света. Или…  
– Скорее замкнёт систему контроля спутников, у меня связь через… рванёт, оста… без связи пол-Ранноха… Тали?..  
Адмиралу не позволено… Вот только она никогда не была хорошим адмиралом. Так, адмиральская дочка, замена отцу.  
– Только вернись, – выдохнула Тали. Уником визжал сигналом перегрузки уже явно на последнем издыхании, и если сейчас…  
– Я вернусь.  
Уником всё-таки взорвался – Тали едва успела его отбросить, чтоб не получить парочку неприятных ожогов – к счастью, слабенько, так, на полу осталось чёрное пятно, да кучка перегоревших микросхем, вывалившихся из треснувшего корпуса…  
«Ты смотри, включилась» – с торжеством воскликнул кто-то на улице – кажется, из тех, кто чуть раньше пытался ремонтировать электроплитку. Тали медленно села на пол.  
Надо сообщить Коллегии… Не надо.  
Пусть Шепард сообщает им сам. А уж потом она замолвит за него слово, и, может, даже уговорит Зен принять участие в разработке сверхмощного программного обеспечения для платформы…  
И оформит фасад дома красным декоративным кирпичом. Не жить же им в безликой коробке.


End file.
